The present disclosure relates to the field of compliance managing of a computer system and more particularly to the field of handling compliance exceptions. The invention relates further to a computer system and a computer program product for compliance management.
For modern computer systems being a key part of the infrastructure of a large variety of organizations, whether business, governmental or non-governmental, compliance management is an important process for guaranteeing a proper functionality of the systems in accordance with legal, economical and organizational requirements. Thus, physical servers and workstations, even virtualized computing resources, need to comply with certain compliance rules e.g. based on company policies and legal requirements regarding hardware as well as software configuration and security. A large variety of software products and solutions that help IT administrators to monitor policy compliance are known. Due to their complexity and evolutionary development by continuous integration of additional elements and updating of integrated elements, modern computer systems often show deviations from those pre-defined compliance rules, when being checked by a compliance management system.